Judgment Day/Transcript
Cutscene Secretary Petraeus and President Bosworth are sitting in a database bunker, looking at Menendez' attacks. Petraeus: Madame President, we now know how Menendez pulled it off. It's now clear that Menendez intended to be captured and brought to the Obama, in order to execute his attack. Bosworth: A Trojan horse. Odysseus. Petraeus: He used a Celerium device to infect our internal servers with a virus compromising our entire military satellite infrastructure. Bad news is, the drones are still his. He's piggybacking on communication satellites all over the world. Bosworth: What are our options? Petraeus: Well, there is some good news. We've traced the source of the signals. The computer screen shows . Bosworth: Haiti? Petraeus: J-SOC's in the sky right now. T minus 10 minutes we'll be boots on the ground. Bosworth: How long before the drones get to other cities? Petraeus: At current rate and trajectory... approximately T minus 10. Bosworth: Oh my god, what about China? If the player completed the Strike Force missions, the SDC will be aligned with American Forces. If not, they will be hostile towards American forces. SDC aligned with American Forces= Petraeus: We are launching a coordinated simultaneous attack on Haiti. We can trust Premier Chen now. He will not let us down. |-| SDC hostile towards American Forces= Petraeus: Well, all diplomatic contact has ceased, but as you can see... Beijing, Shanghai and Hong Kong... They're in as much danger as we are. The camera shows chaotic city action with people evacuating as the skies are filled with drones. Bosworth: Is this it? Is this the end? Petraeus: Madame President... may God help us. Gameplay "Judgement Day" West Coast of Haiti '' ''D. Mason // Codename: 'Section' '' ''JSOC Counter Terrorist Force '' ''June 19th, 2025 Section is in a VTOL with 4 other Army Rangers and possibly Harper, if he is alive. Pilot: 'Time on target, 60 seconds. ''An Army Ranger attaches wingpacks to another Army Ranger's back. 'Army Ranger: '''Okay, you're set. ''If Harper wasn't killed in Achilles' Veil, the same Army Ranger will check his wingpacks. 'Army Ranger: '''Your HUD link clear? '''Harper (if alive): '''It's all good. ''If Harper was killed, the Army Ranger will check a random Army Ranger's wingpacks. Section walks by his wingpacks and presses buttons on his Data Glove Paired. 'Army Ranger: '''Confirmed. ''The Army Ranger attaches Section's wingpacks to his back. 'Army Ranger: '''All right, Section. You're good to go. '''Section: '''All right, listen up. We have our objectives. Shut down the transmission controlling the drones... Execute kill/capture order on Raul Menendez. '''Harper (if alive): '''I vote kill. Taking him alive didn't work out last time. ''The VTOL's door opens. 'Pilot: '''Time on target, 30 seconds. ''A plane explodes near the VTOL. 'Army Ranger: '''Shit! That was close! ''There is an explosion inside of the VTOL, destroying the door and causing an Army Ranger to fly outside of the door. The soldiers struggle to leave the plane. 'Section: '''Go, now! ''Section looks back at the pilots. 'Pilot: '''Get out! Get out! ''An explosion incinerates the pilots and sends Section flying out of the VTOL. He then activates his wingpacks by pulling a lever and goes into a nosedive with his squad, passing many planes. 'Section: '''Control your descent! '''Harper (if alive): '''Stay out of the fucking way! ''Missiles begin firing up towards the squad. 'Section: '''Avoid the missiles! ''The squad see the ground and pull up their wingpacks to land. If Harper is alive, he will land beside Section and shoot an enemy quadrotor targeting them. 'Harper (if alive): '''C'mon, bitch! You want to live forever? ''Section takes out his weapon and moves up. 'Section: '''Supporting element one, say status! '''Navy SEAL: '''Established containment western flank, 100 series buildings. '''Navy SEAL (If the player completed Strike Force missions): '''Chinese special forces are in support. '''Section: '''SE2, are you up? '''Navy SEAL: '''Affirm. In position to parallel your movement east side. Set on rooftops 300 series building. '''Section: '''Copy all. Main effort moving south. Updates as needed. '''Section (if the player completed Strike Force missions): '''Chinese special forces landing on the roofs. They'll deal with the snipers. '''Harper (if alive): '''Friendly CLAW's moving in for support! Use 'em for cover! They're making a hell of a last stand! '''Section: '''Rear units are being hammered before they even hit deck. Knock out the AA laser mounts on the roofs! ''Section can access a quadrotor in a parking lot. 'Section: '''Quad support online. Moving to engage! ''Section and the squad move up. 'Section: '''SE1 and 2 are taking key positions to support our advance, so watch your fire! Don't get sidetracked. We're here to shutdown the transmission and kill Menendez. ''There is a gunner firing on the squad. 'Harper (if alive): '''Take out that gunner! ''The player can access a Kinetic Strike Weapon in a destroyed plane by opening the door using a hydraulic rescue tool. 'Section: '''Kinetic strike weapon is online. Be advised, I'm calling down the thunder! ''The squad moves up and reach a staircase. 'Section: '''Keep moving! Get up the stairs! ''They fight to the front of the building. There are CLAWs defending the entrance. 'Section: '''Target building up ahead. '''Section (if the player completed Strike Force missions): '''SE1, we have enemy CLAWs in front of target building. Request fire support. ''The CLAWs and enemy resistance are taken out. 'Section: '''Everyone on me! Push into the building! ''The squad moves into the building. 'Section: '''Watch your fire! Friendlies upstairs! ''The squad clears the front area and head down a staircase. 'Section: '''This way! Downstairs! ''The squad enters a room, and special grenade is thrown in. If Section is affected by it. 'Section: '''Damn it! Return fire! ''In the top right of the screen, a general appears, talking to Section via a digital uplink of some sort. 'General: '''Lieutenant Commander, we stand on the brink of global catastrophe. America and China face imminent annihilation from Menendez's drones. We're out of time. Locate that control room and shut down the broadcast signals. ''They move into a room overlooked by 2 balconies. 'Harper (if alive): '''They're setting up defensive positions! Maintain fire on the lower level! Don't let 'em breathe. ''Section can access the enemy ASD to support the squad by hacking it via a keyboard. 'Section: '''Enemy ASD reprogrammed to support! '''Navy SEAL: '''Enemy ASD! Kill it! ''The squad clears the room and enter a hallway in the lower level. 'Section: '''Keep moving! Broadcast room's just up ahead! Main effort has located broadcast source. SE1, say status. '''Navy SEAL: '''100 series building perimeter established. '''Section: '''SE1, switch profile to checkpoint responsibilities. I want this place locked down. '''Navy SEAL: '''Roger that. ''The squad enters the broadcast room. There are enemy quads shooting at them. 'Harper (if alive): '''More quads! Take them down! '''Section (if Harper is dead): '''Enemy quads incoming! '''Section: '''Push forward! We've only got one chance at this! ''The room is cleared of enemy soldiers. 'Harper (if alive): '''Clear! Section, shut down the transmission. ''Section goes to the keyboard. He attempts to enter commands in the keyboard, but nothing happens. '''Section: Ugh, my console crashed. What have you got, can you get in? Army Ranger: Holy shit. Menendez is transmitting a live webcast. He's on right now! All the screens in the broadcast room change to Menendez's broadcast. He is talking in front of a brown wall with the Cordis Die symbol on it. Menendez: '...Opulence is sinful, and we all pay for it. Los Angeles was the flagship of their absurd materialism,so I destroyed it. '''Section: '''I'm locked out, can you hack into the system? '''Menendez: '''They thought I wanted to kill the president. ''Section walks over to the Army Ranger on the computer, which has the words "locked" flashing on it. '''Army Ranger: '''We're fucked... '''Menendez: '''Madame Presidentè, I could have buried you a million times over... No... I wanted you to see it, to feel what it's like. '''Army Ranger: '''The drones aren't being controlled from Haiti. '''Section: '''What? '''Army Ranger: '''Sir, there's nothing more we can do. We cannot regain access to the drones. Section runs over to a computer screen transmitting Menendez's webcast. 'Menendez: '''Today, two billion people exist in abject misery, tyrannized by war. ''The webcast changes to a video of drones flying over New York City. 'Section: '''Damn it, he's ready to strike New York! We gotta stop it! ''The webcast shows the drones exploding over New York, then over Shanghai and Washington, DC. 'Section: '''What the fuck? '''Menendez: '''Madame Presidentè, your war machines are no more. '''Section: '''He's self destructed the drones. '''Army Ranger: '''Why? '''Menendez: '''Your military is crippled. You cannot stop us now. ''Section backs away from the computer screen. 'Menendez: '''Cordis Die, rise, and strike when they are down. Strike now, and strike deep! ''The webcast ends and the screens turn black. 'Section: '''Alright. Let's move out. ''Section takes out his weapon. There is an Army Ranger standing over a body in an elevator. 'Army Ranger: '''Section, we got a body. One of ours. He's been stripped of his uniform and kit. ''The Army Ranger examines the body. 'Section: '''Wait! Don't move him! ''But it was too late. The Army Ranger triggers an explosive which destroys the elevator and kills him. One of the army rangers tried to escape but then his corpse flies over at Section after it detonates, and knocks him on the ground. Section moves the corpse out of the way and gets up. An alarm begins sounding. 'Navy SEAL: '''Section, this is SE2. We're monitoring multiple explosions across the facility! '''Section: '''It's Menendez. He's trying to cover his escape. All stations this net. All checkpoints, detain anyone attempting to leave AO... even those in uniform. ''Section and Harper (if he is alive) fight through hallways. 'Army Ranger: '(over comms) Checkpoint 4. We have unidentified persons approaching. Halt! Hands up! Drop your weapons. 'Section: '''Push checkpoint 4's location on my HUD! '''Menendez: '(American accent over comms) We're Americans! Take it easy. 'Army Ranger: '(over comms) Orders are no one passes. Stop where you are! 'Menendez: '(American accent over comms) Relax. We're on the same team. 'Section: '''Checkpoint 4 is down. We need to move! ''Section and Harper (if he is alive) ma''ke ''it to a barely door, which they slide under and through. An explosion destroys the floor in front of them which causes them to slide towards the hole. They fall in it, but Section catches himself on a piece of rebar sticking out of the wall. He sees Raul Menendez beginning to leave the room with Merc soldiers and DeFalco (if DeFalco wasn't killed in Karma or Odysseus). DeFalco moves towards Harper and draws his Tac-45, intending to kill him. Section slides down another ramp and takes a KAP-40 from a corpse. He kills a soldier and DeFalco (if DeFalco is not alive, a second soldier is killed) and sees Menendez. Menendez aims a Tac-45 at Section, but before he can shoot, Section stabs him first above the knee, and then in the shoulder. Sitting on top of Menendez, who is on his back, helpless, Section grabs Menendez's Tac-45 and aims it to his head. 'Menendez: '''Martyr me... For Cordis Die... ''Section must choose to kill or capture Menendez. Capturing Menendez= Section picks Menendez up from the ground. '''Harper (if alive): If it were up to me, you'd be with your sister right now. Harper removes a piece of steel from his leg. Menendez (If Harper is dead): DO IT!!... David. Section turns Menendez around and walks him outside. Both Menendez and Harper (if alive) walk with a limp. Outside, American forces surround the area. '''Harper (if alive):' Hey, how about some help over here? An Army Ranger helps Harper walk away. Harper (if alive): Later, Section. Section and Menendez walk to an Army Ranger, who handcuffs him. Menendez turns to Section. Menendez: I will see you one year from now. Study Ulysses... and be ready. The Army Ranger takes out a piece of fabric to cover Menendez' mouth. Section: No. The Army Ranger puts it away. Section: He's just a sad old man talking to himself. Let him talk. 2 Army Rangers take Menendez into a VTOL. Section watches as it flies away. |-| Killing Menendez= Section pulls the trigger, killing Menendez at point blank. If Harper is alive, Section then approaches him Section: I got you, brother. Section helps Harper get up Harper (if alive): You had me worried there. For a minute, I thought you were going to let that bastard live. Section then walks outside (along with Harper). Section: Over here! Section calls over an Army Ranger who then helps Harper walk away. Harper (if alive): Later, Section. Section looks over to find a young boy carrying his sister, trying to ask a JSOC soldier for help. He looks up to see the VTOLs departing. Ending The first part of the ending is only shown if Mason lives Mason lives= At The Vault, Woods is in his room. There is a knock at his door. Woods: Do not enter. The person enters. Woods: I swear to God, I will shove this wheelchair right up your... The camera turns over to a 92-year-old Mason, who is standing at the door. Mason: ..Ass. Hey Woods, you look like hammered shit. Woods points at him. Woods: You stay right there. Woods wheels over to Mason and pushes him in the stomach. Woods: Mason... I shot you. Mason sits down on the bed. Mason: Turns out you're a lousy shot. Woods: My ass. Where the fuck have you been for thirty years? The next part differs whether Chloe "Karma" Lynch survives, and Menendez is captured or not Chloe Lynch dies, Menendez is captured= The scene changes to a war room, with the "CIA Nerd" and Colonel Kurtz discussing drones. CIA Nerd: It's a Celerium WORM, mate. Same twat that copped the drones. It's knackered power stations all over the east coast. Col. Kurtz: How long will it take you to stop it? CIA Nerd: I've spent the last year trying to crack this sod. Best thing I can do right now is leggit back to England. The computer screen says "system compromised" on it. The scene changes to Raul Menendez's holding cell. His hair has been cut. Jimmy Kimmel Live! is being shown on a T.V. next to him. Kimmel: You know, we invited Raul Menendez to be here on the show tonight, but, uh, he had other plans. Something about an anniversary... An alarm begins sounding. The door to his cell opens and Agent Jones, along with two soldiers enter with 2 guns pointed at him. Jones: Secure him. The lights to the facility go out. Commando: What happened to the lights? Menendez grabs one of the soldier's gun and shoots the other armed with it. Commando: ... The fuck? He then shoots Jones and strangles the third guard with the gun. He leaves the cell. The scene changes to the Vault. It is now night. A security guard enters Woods' room. Guard: Security... Rise and shine Woods. Wearing a disguise, Menendez attacks the guard and cracks his neck. He enters the room and shuts the door. Woods: Now that's an entrance. Started thinking you weren't gonna make it. Menendez takes out a heart shaped pendant. Menendez: Mi hermana, Josefina. He tosses the pendant to Woods. Woods: Yeah... I've been waiting for this. Menendez: She survived the fire, for me. I didn't leave her. You took her from me. Woods: What did you learn from that? Menendez: What did I learn? Menendez takes the heart shaped pendant and slices it through Woods' neck. He hugs Woods. Menendez: Cordis Die. He places Woods' corpse on the bed, grasps the heart shaped pendant and places it on Woods' stomach. He leaves. The scene changes to Menendez in a cemetery. Menendez's hair has grown back. He crouches near Josefina Menendez's grave. He begins digging until he reaches her coffin. Her corpse has decayed from time. Menendez: Ahh! While grunting and screaming, Menendez pours gasoline over himself. He strikes a match and raises it into the air. As the screen turns black, the sound of burning is heard. |-| Chloe Lynch lives, Menendez is captured= Karma: Colonel Kurtz! Kurtz walks over to Chloe Karma: Celerium Worm, attacking the electrical grid. Power stations, water distribution...it's every state...oh wait...it's all over the world. Kurtz: Get me the President! Karma: Chill out, jerkoff, I got it. |-| Menendez is killed= A YouTube video titled "06-20-2025 A Newer World" is shown Menendez: This video is triggered to play upon my assassination. Cordis Die, you know how to proceed. My death will shine light upon ubiquitous darkness. The video is shown to have over 324 million views. Various comments are shown under the video, focusing on one: "Cordis Die = Judgment Day". The following part is not shown if Menendez is captured while Chloe is dead Mason lives= The scene changes back to the Vault at daytime. Section is walking down a corridor. He approaches an armed security guard. Section: David Mason for Sgt. Woods. Guard: Another Mason? Section looks around, panicking, and draws a B23R from his pocket. Section: Oh, fuck...secure the building! Section walks into Woods' room with his gun ready. Woods: Hey, kid! Come on! Section: Jesus, Frank... Woods moves over to Section, who is holstering his pistol. Alex is sitting next to Woods. Woods: I'll introduce you to somebody. Al, this is Dave. Dave... Section: How ya doin'... Woods: ...this is your dad. Section looks over to Alex. Alex gets up. Section: Dad?... The scene cuts to Woods in Panama, sniping Alex Mason. He shoots him in the leg. Mason falls over. Then the scene changes to a young David Mason mourning over his father's body, thinking he is dead. Alex lies in a pool of blood. The camera zooms in on his face. His mouth moves slightly. The scene cuts back to the Vault. Alex looks at David. Section: What the fuck...? Woods: Ahh, you're a couple of fucking broads, work this shit out on your own. Need some smokes... Woods wheels himself away from Alex and David and leaves the room. Woods (off screen): Nurse batshit! Where's my smokes? Mason: Still got that scar? Section looks down at his hand. The scene cuts to young David falling from a tree. He cuts himself on one of the branches, and then the scene cuts back to the vault. Mason: You made me proud that day. Section: I fell... Mason: Yeah...but you got back up. The credits play. |-| Mason dies= Section and Woods are seen at the graveyard. Woods sits on a wheelchair, wearing his military uniform. The two look at Mason's grave, which reads "Alex Mason, 1933 - 1989, Friend, Semper Fidelis". Section: I get it now. Woods: Mm-hmm. He loved you kid. Section: I know. Woods: This is the price we pay for what we do. Section pulls out his M1911, cocks it, then puts it in front of his father's gravestone. Section: I'm done, Sarge. Woods: Hmm. Good... he's happy to hear that. Section stands up Section: You talking to the dead now, Sarge? Woods: Nah. They talk to me. Section pushes the wheelchair and leaves with Woods. The credits play The final part of the ending depends on whether Menendez is killed or captured Menendez is captured, Chloe Lynch lives= After the credits, Jimmy Kimmel is shown interviewing Chloe Lynch on his show. Kimmel: So I guess you're famous now for...saving the world. It's very rare that we have a celebrity that has actually done something. The audience laughs. The scene changes to Raul Menendez's holding cell. His hair has been cut. Jimmy Kimmel Live! is being shown on a T.V. next to him. Kimmel: You're not going to do a reality show are you? The audience laughs again. Karma: Oh...you got it, Jimmy! Kimmel: Okay. So um...I mean tell me what this is like, it must be, I mean it must be a great day to be you? Chloe turns her head and faces the camera. Karma: Yeah, and it's a bad fucking (censored in the actual speech) day to be Raul Menendez. Menendez grabs the sides of the TV and lunges his head into the screen several times, smashing it. His forehead is bruised and covered in blood. He steps away from the TV and grasps his head. He then licks some of the blood off one of his fingers and laughs quietly. |-| Menendez is killed= After the credits, a graffiti writing "Cordis Die - Join the Revolution 2025" is seen written on a wall. Various scenes of rioting are shown across USA. Police forces are seen trying to stop the riot, to no avail. Finally, the White House is shown burning down. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts